1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch screen, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display embedded with a touch sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that combines touch technology and display technology to enable users to directly interact with what is displayed. A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
In order to produce thinner touch screens, in-cell technology has been adopted that eliminates one or more layers by building capacitors inside the display. Conventional in-cell touch screens, however, require separate architectures or schemes for driving the display part and the touch part. Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a novel in-cell architecture and scheme of a touch screen that has a more compact form factor and greater driving efficiency.